pokeespectaculosfandomcom_es-20200214-history
Usuario discusión:Amandiisiimaah/1 archivo
¡Hola, bienvenido(a) a Poke Espectaculos Wiki! Muchas gracias por tu edición en El club de May/Aura/Inscripciones. Por favor, si tienes alguna duda, no seas tímido, deja un mensaje en mi discusión para ver si puedo ayudarte con cualquier cosa. -- HarukaAngel (Discusión) 14:58 12 oct 2009 hola Si puedes salir dime tu personaje y tu pokemon favorito maya, dawn , alma estan cogidas Amanda... ...quería decirte que trasladé la imagen que hiciste a Archivo:Dawn_by_Amanda.png xq el nombre Dawn.png, sería para la imagen de la verdadera Dawn, okay? y también lo arreglé en tu página, bueno, sólo era eso, que pases bien. Bye!! --♥♥La Carol star♥♥ ♥ Tus msj acá 00:43 23 oct 2009 (UTC) Sorry Es que me llamó una amiga, pero ahora me voy a la casa de mi abuela y no me puedo conectar, hasta el domingo de noche, pero llevo la laptop y allá hago el dibujo, como la laptop es a sañel allá no puedo conectarme pero creo que para cuando vuelva ya lo voy a tener hecho. Bye!!! --♥♥La Carol star♥♥ ♥ Tus msj acá 22:01 24 oct 2009 (UTC) ¿que ..imagen hablas?Son sprites y si es tu entrenadora es:http://hapuriainen.deviantart.com/art/Pokemon-trainer-dress-up-125433419 aja si mejor haz tu a carlos--fan de Acelf y Barry 16:06 25 oct 2009 (UTC)acelfcolori Listo! Ya tenía la imagen desde ayer pero no la había subido. Qué taaaalllll??? 244px No sabía que maś hacerle, espero que te guste =) Con amor: --♥♥La Carol star♥♥ ♥ Tus msj acá 14:14 26 oct 2009 (UTC) RE:hey! Yo soy de Ecuador y me gusta pokémon PD:Leafeon es el mejor! --Treecko.1 19:56 26 oct 2009 (UTC) Sorryyyyy!!!!! El otro día cuando estabamos en el chat y me desaparecí, fue xq la computadora andaba mal y no entraba a ninguna página, ahora la llevé a arreglar pero lo más probable es q fuera x un problema de el servidor y unas cosas. Ahora estoy desde la d mi hermano y no c cuando va a venir, tal vez mañana de tarde ya esté bien la comptadora. No c, bye!!! --♥♥La Carol star♥♥ ♥ Tus msj acá 22:31 27 oct 2009 (UTC) hey quieres ser admin y burócrata en mi wiki: http://es.wiki-image-novela.wikia.com/wiki/Wiki-image-novela_Wiki ?--fan de Acelf y Barry 20:14 1 nov 2009 (UTC)Acelfcolori dime tres pokemon que te gusten que puedan ser chica:por ejemplo no vale empoleon porque se parece más a un chico--la amigita que te ayuda! 15:02 7 nov 2009 (UTC)Acelfcolori em te lo puedo hacer de todas las evoluciones de eevee--la amigita que te ayuda! 15:19 7 nov 2009 (UTC)Acelfcolori Pd ¿eres buena modificando imágenes ? -- vente a mi wiki y porfa modifica como tu kieras esta imagen:Archivo:Haruka_ropadeconcurso.jpeg http://es.wiki-image-novela.wikia.com/wiki/Wiki-image-novela_Wiki--[[Usuario:Acelfcolori|la amigita que te ayuda!]] 15:26 7 nov 2009 (UTC)Acelfcolori si pero... cuando haruka me diga como hacerlo n.n''--la amigita que te ayuda! 15:31 7 nov 2009 (UTC)Acelfcolori'' Que chula va a quedar biennnn puedes modificar más imágenes? porfaaa da igual cuales sean--la amigita que te ayuda! 16:09 7 nov 2009 (UTC)Acelfcolori , Archivo:,,.pngcon permisillo de la creadora porque la he hecho mejor Archivo:,,,.png ....... Que chula! y la otra? podemos hacer una pokenovela juntas?--la amigita que te ayuda! 16:44 7 nov 2009 (UTC)Acelfcolori hello hago una pag de blog y hablamos?--la amigita que te ayuda! 16:55 7 nov 2009 (UTC)Acelfcolori mira en mi blog donde pone chat-blog f mira en mi blog donde pone chat-blog rfgt amanda oye he echo los sprites y mira esto:¡Las aventuras de Sinnoh!--la amigita que te ayuda! 15:33 8 nov 2009 (UTC)Acelfcolori hi as terminado el cap tres¿¿--la amigita que te ayuda! 19:56 20 nov 2009 (UTC)Acelfcolori cosiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiitaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! es mas lindooooooooooooooooooooooooooo!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! me encantoooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo!!!!!!!!!!!!!! graciaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaas!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!--Usuario:Chikorita1430 Uh???????????? de que estas hablando???? --ıllıllı ⓚⓡⓘⓢⓣⓐⓛ ıllıllı 16:11 22 nov 2009 (UTC) Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa Ese yo no lo hize, lo hizo Riku n_n --ıllıllı ⓚⓡⓘⓢⓣⓐⓛ ıllıllı 16:18 22 nov 2009 (UTC) si sie ra de una anime es de fullmetalalchemist Hola =D !hola¡ . es un gusto Mandy ^೦^, yo soy luz (todos me dicen asi ¬¬ ) ✿salu2✿ Okiis ahora hago los artículos. --❤❤Alex!!!Your friend❤❤ ❤ Tus msj acá 21:04 26 nov 2009 (UTC) Editado: Ya hice el artículo de May, no t importa k t haya puesto como mi mejor amiga?? Ahora hago el de el Pichu de May. --❤❤Alex!!!Your friend❤❤ ❤ Tus msj acá 21:30 26 nov 2009 (UTC) Graxiasss x el comenttario =D Jeje la hize en una tableta, pero como nunca la habia usado me quedo algo feito >u< --ıllıllı ⓚⓡⓘⓢⓣⓐⓛ ıllıllı 01:50 27 nov 2009 (UTC) Y a mi tambn me gusto tu shaymin <3 Esta re lindo =3 a mi no me gusta casi colorear con lapices xD me da pereza >x< --ıllıllı ⓚⓡⓘⓢⓣⓐⓛ ıllıllı 01:54 27 nov 2009 (UTC) Negraah! Como dijiste k teníamos k hacer las intros een el orden k nos inscribimos, entonces me toca a mi no? Ahoriita la hago, okiis?? Cuidate!! --❤❤Alex!!!Your friend❤❤ ❤ Tus msj acá 20:55 27 nov 2009 (UTC) Ah ya entonces borrá la intro k después hago un cap. Pero hacelo vos priimero, es k hoii me voii, no vuelvo (como siempre) hasta el domiingo d noxe. --❤❤Alex!!!Your friend❤❤ ❤ Tus msj acá 18:24 28 nov 2009 (UTC) =D claro qe me puedes llamar luz =) a mi me encanta Jacob ♥.♥, cuando aparecio en la pantalla del cine yo grite jajajaj fue muy gracioso,todas las chicas qe habian gritaron, el qe no me gusta mucho es Eduard...pero me gustan las cosas lindas qe le dice a Bella...el final de New Moon me dejo con la boca abierta X3 --★*✿Luzz✿*★ 21:09 28 nov 2009 (UTC) Mi negraahh!!!!!!!! Está re bueno, muxo mejor k el otro k era re chikito y casi no se notaba. Está re liindo, negraah! Graxiiasssss x3 si consigo algo lindo d dawn t lo paso x3 Xiaooo... --❤❤Alex!!!Your friend❤❤ ❤ Tus msj acá 21:45 29 nov 2009 (UTC) placa cute pokemon He hecho la placa yo aprovechando que me he inscrito.--pbc.. 15:39 3 ene 2010 (UTC) P.D.A.:Daré este mensaje a todos los inscritos Mandiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii =DDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDD!!!!!!!!!! Mandii, k alegría "verte" nwn Ayyy, mirá, t voy a pasar el link del otro xat alk vamos todos, es d un nuevo amigo k se llama Emiliano nwn. Es: http://xat.com/Burakki_and_friends Awww, k felicidad, jaja, en cuanto t vi k editaste...=D Bueno, negraah, me tengo k ir, vuelvo a la noche...aunque no creo k estés...=S Salu2! T kiieroooooo! --'☺★✿♥❤Haru o Ale (l)❤♥✿★☺' ~ ℳ€№$₳J€$ 12:58 31 ene 2010 (UTC) PD: Yo si t esperaba '';)'' ¡Hola! ¡Qué bien que volviste :)! Por cierto, yo no me olvidé de ti: Tú también sales en la foto de mis amigos, porque, aunque hace mucho que no te veía, sigues siendo mi amiga :) Estoy muy bien, a pesar de todas las peleas que ha habido aquí. Por suerte, me parece que ya no hay ninguna y todos estamos felices (También estamos felices porque al fin has vuelto) :) (.x+ Marina Chu, la super fan de los Pikachus +x. 14:24 8 feb 2010 (UTC)) Hola wapaaaa ^^ Feliz San valentin, me caes super bien, espero que seamos grandes amigos, Archivo:Mandyy.png te dejo esta tarjeta entrenador que la ise con todo mi carinio asiati amiga, te quiero besos Tu amigo --~*Jc*~ 15:02 14 feb 2010 (UTC) Lo siento :( El número 14 de las pokérifas ya fue elejido por alguin, porfavor cambbialo Atte. 16:02 14 feb 2010 (UTC)16:02 14 feb 2010 (UTC)16:02 14 feb 2010 (UTC)~ uuuffff hola wapaaaa Al fin termine de regalar estoy exsausto, ahora comensare a agradeser poor gustarte el regalo ^^ la verdad me puso muy contento el mensage que me mandaste, eres rrrrreeeelinda te quiero muchisimo mandy, espero que nos encntremos hoy en buraki, adios preciosawapalindicima besos^^~*Jc*~ 10:00 15 feb 2010 (UTC) Otro regalooo ahora me siento satisfecho xD Archivo:Contest Piplup by ArthurRoyalKnight.jpg Pero veo que ese no es tu pokemon favorito :(, buena are otra ^^ con leafeon--~*Jc*~ 18:55 15 feb 2010 (UTC) regalooo de san valentin ahora me siento satisfecho xD Archivo:Contest Piplup by ArthurRoyalKnight.jpg TE quierooooo wapaaaaaa, que te guste ese regalo ^^, y te are muchos mas jejeeje besos linda--~*Jc*~ 19:02 15 feb 2010 (UTC) MAndyyyyyy Muchas gracias wapisima, me encantooooooo, jajaaja te quiero cuidate lla nos veremos en el xat besos~*Jc*~ 19:32 16 feb 2010 (UTC) ¿Que.... Fotito?? ♪Sσу ραυℓα♪Archivo:Mini.png ✿¿тє αуυ∂σ? ✿ 16:40 20 feb 2010 (UTC)Acelfcolori aaaa claro! de nada ♪Sσу ραυℓα♪Archivo:Mini.png ✿¿тє αуυ∂σ? ✿ 16:45 20 feb 2010 (UTC)Acelfcolori Mandyyy***/// Podés usar el elemento aguuaaa sii aún kerés registrarte en la noveeelaa d los elementoos, iiaa k dejé k keyko i stalin compartieran elemento, xk elloooss son miis amigoos ii vos tmbn... así k si kerés, no creo k paulii se enfade... uuenoo besos!! soii haru/carii sin registrar Atencion participante de Big Pokemon Hola,tu te registraste en el Gran Reality Pokemon Big Pokemon, este mensaje es para avisarte que dentro de poco empiezan las primeras pruebas, pueden ver a que equipo han sido asignados en esta pagina: Big Pokémon: El Reality Show de los Pokémon! Por ahora, lo primero que harán es nombrar a un Lider de cada equipo, tienen hasta el domingo 7 de marzo para avisarme que Usuario será lider de su equipo --'╚»★«╝StalinC╚»★«╝'~'╚»★«╝Alguna Duda?╚»★«╝' 01:12 4 mar 2010 (UTC) Hola Reina bonita ^^ Como estas ^^ yo me conecto pero muy poco, me conecto cada dia, esque tu y yo no coinsidimos :( pero te juro por el cariño que te tengo que hoy te veo wapa besos~*Jc*~ 16:08 5 mar 2010 (UTC) Hola Hola, soy Diana8, he visto que eres muy buena con migo, ¿te gustaría ser mi amiga?Diana8 11:49 7 mar 2010 (UTC)Diana8 Qué bien! Qué bien ser tu amiga.Diana8 12:12 7 mar 2010 (UTC)Diana8 Diana8 A mí me gusta mucho tener amigos.Diana8 12:18 7 mar 2010 (UTC)Diana8Archivo:Hikari_y_Haruka.jpg Gracias Perdón por haber tardado un poco.Diana8 12:42 7 mar 2010 (UTC)Diana8 Si Tienes razón.Diana8 12:55 7 mar 2010 (UTC)Diana8 Hola! He visto lo que pone en tu usuario que eres amiga de todos igualmente. Quieres ser mi amiga? Qué bien Yo hace no mucho que he venido.Diana8 15:28 7 mar 2010 (UTC)Diana8 ACA ESTA! Archivo:Mandy-Gijinka.jpg epsero que te guste --' La Madre Naturaleza Manda!' (~) Discutan conmigo aqui 17:46 7 mar 2010 (UTC) Mira Archivo:Mandy_transformada.pngArchivo:Paula_transformada.pngArchivo:Marce_transformada.png-- ♪Sσу ραυℓα♪Archivo:Mini.png ✿¿тє αуυ∂σ? ✿ 15:26 8 mar 2010 (UTC)Acelfcolori4 amandaa jeje claro que me acuerdo esque aora siempre estoy en fakemon si! Si , soy d barcelona , prk me lo preguntás? t gusta el dibu k lo dedicé a toodos los de pokeespectaculos? SilverMay the best♥♥I'm the Best♥♥ 17:34 10 mar 2010 (UTC) Archivo:960px-Pokémon_Entrenadora_Ariadna.png graciiias muchas gracias por dejar que use tu serpil pero editado estoi muy contenta te gusta si quieres te la regalothumb|left cual es tu pokemon favoritoMaya10 20:19 12 mar 2010 (UTC)maya10 Hola Hola, ¿Quieres salir en mi historia? a mí me gustaría mucho que salieras.Diana8 11:48 13 mar 2010 (UTC)Diana8 Qué bien Ahora solo faltan, los datos de el personaje y el personaje, muchas gracias.Diana8 12:17 13 mar 2010 (UTC)Diana8 Hola!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Hola holita! Em... no se que contarte, quieres salir en mi novela? Es Coordinadora con my friend, si quieres salir solo debes poner en mi discusion si quieres o no el sprite, el traje de concursos y tu equipo pokémon. Mayita! 12:54 17 mar 2010 (UTC) Estoy aburrida... Vale! Enseguida te añadire. para ti te gusta es un huevito de leafeon Archivo:Leafeon_h.png contestame si te gusta Maya10 07:26 19 mar 2010 (UTC)maya10 Hola Hola, toma, te regalo este huevito, si te gusta, me lo dices, y si no , pues igualmente, (ahunque esperemos que te guste), thumb|left Espero que te guste, muchos abrazos, Diana8 16:38 19 mar 2010 (UTC)Diana8 De nada Esperaba que te gustara.Diana8 16:43 19 mar 2010 (UTC)Diana8 hola tengo una pajina en mi usuario que alo mejor te gusta se titula diseño vestido miralo y dime cual quieres Maya10 17:11 20 mar 2010 (UTC)maya10 Archivo:Marble.jpg Hola ¿Has visto mi poke-parque? Si quieres puedes dejar a uno de tus pokémon o huevotos.Diana8 11:45 28 mar 2010 (UTC)Diana8 Hola Espero que te guste este regalo: Archivo:Para_Mandy.png Diana8 17:04 31 mar 2010 (UTC)Diana8 Mandiii... Hii... uueno, xa cuando deciidas volver t dejo ste mensajee... kiiero saber k otra canciión d lady gaga hayy k scuxees i t guste, esk iia m scuxé todas las k están en la pág d la músiikaa k + scuxás i uueno, sólo m gustan: Poker Face, Paparazzi, Just Dance, So Happy I Could Die (sta m gusta más o menos), Love Game, Alejandro, Telephone (el viideo sinceramente lo odioo... ), Bad Romance i no c sii otra más... uueno entonces kiero scuuxaar otra d ella... no c, xk en youtube casii siempre t aparecen las miismas i kmo sée k sos re fan d ella... la verdad, lady gaga... sólo m gusta su múusiika xk sus videos i su personalidad...=/ well, xauuu... spero k kuuando vuelvas m respondas... bss, uapa... ! *`'·.¸♥ανιι ƒαη♥¸.·'´* ~ ♫ ♬тнє вєѕт ∂αмη тнιηg♩ ♪ 20:15 3 abr 2010 (UTC) mandyyyyy!!!!!!! holaaa linda!!! k iien k volvistee!! =)=) *abrazoo virtuaaal* kmo stáas??¿?¿ speroo k se t haya pasadoo el líoo n___n i la canciión la scuxarée luego x3 kuando puueda la scuuxoo! t kierooo!!! xauuu, negriitaaah!! *`'·.¸♥ανιι ƒαη♥¸.·'´* ~ ♫ ♬тнє вєѕт ∂αмη тнιηg♩ ♪ 14:23 10 abr 2010 (UTC) PD: la soong "Teeth" (no m acuuerdo sii se escribe así exactamente x3) da miedo xD Aki lo tienes Espero k te guste. Si no te doy otro. Mayita!! ♥ Habla conmigo 16:06 18 abr 2010 (UTC) ' 'Archivo:Para_mandyy.gif negraa+negraahh =)=)=)=) negriithaaaahhh¡¡¡ muuxxxas graax¡¡¡ stá d más deciir k m encantó tu regaloo¡¡¡¡ pero x eso mismo lo digooo! xD t keruuuu!! nunca cambiiiessss, sos geniaaal¡¡¡ *`'·.¸♥ѕк8єя gιяℓ♥¸.·'´* ≈ ♬ αηутнιηg... ♪ 00:06 19 abr 2010 (UTC) negriithaaahh!! aqá t dejo el blingee!! x si no lo abíias subiido x3 ade+ iaa t keda aká x3 Archivo:Blingee_hecho_por_Haruka_para_Amandiisiimaah.gif t keruu x3 *`'·.¸♥ѕк8єя gιяℓ♥¸.·'´* ≈ ♬ αηутнιηg... ♪ 00:41 20 abr 2010 (UTC) graxx¡¡¡¡¡ graxx, mi negraah!!! t qiierooo!! ''' stáaan diviinooos!!! '''m encantaan!! besoos, uapíisiimaa!! *`'·.¸♥ѕк8єя gιяℓ♥¸.·'´* ≈ ♬ αηутнιηg... ♪ 17:28 20 abr 2010 (UTC) Mandy Yo no hable mal de el, por favor no quiero que nadie se enfade con migo, si os perdonais todo volc¡vera a la normalidad.Diana8 12:38 24 abr 2010 (UTC)Diana8 Mi sgundo mensaje! tngo 1 cosita para ti: Archivo:Hamtaro_principal.gif como veo k t gusta hamtaro t lo doy A-Ham Lacitos 12:40 24 abr 2010 (UTC) Mandy Ya no me acuerdo de lo que paso, me estoy volviendo loca, lo mas normal sería que estubieras enfadada con migo, seria algo normal, solo le pido a todo el mundo que os perdoneis, Jc y los demas.Diana8 12:50 24 abr 2010 (UTC)Diana8 Mandy ibaa a desaactiivar los comentarios d tu blog xk "alguien" iaa staba empezando d nuevo el problema ¬¬ peroo mee traté de calmaar i no responderle, así k borré tu bloog speero k no te moleste xk vos sólo lo iiciste xa k el problema no pasara a maiioores i "este" jod*** too ¬¬ pss ni modoo, tuve k borrarlo uuenoo xauuu, mandyy!!! me vuelvo el domingo xddd xauuu, uapaa!! cuidate!! *`'·.¸♥ѕк8єя gιяℓ♥¸.·'´* ≈ ♬ αηутнιηg... ♪ 21:06 24 abr 2010 (UTC) la lo hise oye, ya borre la pag que querias que te boraran, solo te vengo a decir eso, que estes bn :D Archivo:Cara_de_Castform_forma_fuego.png Archivo:Cara_de_Castform_forma_hielo.png Archivo:Cara_de_Castform_forma_agua.png Archivo:Cara_de_Castform.png Mandy porfavor..... No te vayas porfavor te voy a extrañar muchicimo por favor mandy no hagas esto solo por una pelea nadie se tiene que ir porfavor mandy nno tevayas [[Usuario:Porpor|●•• Ale/PR••●']] 19:09 25 abr 2010 (UTC) sep! si k veig crakovia! [[User:Munchlax-code|'Munchy']] [[Usuario discusión:Munchlax-code|'*¤♥X3¿Algo que quieras decirme?♥X3*¤']] 14:46 25 abr 2010 (UTC) ioo sin vos no sigo uuenuu mi negraah leiiendo lo k pusiste en el blog d maya me arden los ojos si no lloro es xk xa eso soi dura staa va a ser la tercera vez k te vas i tengo unas ganas terribles de ponerme a llorar no creo k pueda seguir sin vos i sin mayii esk como k me uubieran clavado algo en el corazón me alejo de aká x un tiempo sólo te kería avisar eso es tooo t kiieroo muuxo i espero k vuelvas '*`'·.¸♥ѕк8єя gιяℓ♥¸.·'´*' ≈ '♬ αηутнιηg... ♪' 22:28 25 abr 2010 (UTC) Amanda... En parte estoy feliz de que podamos hablar, pero en parte estoy triste porque ese mensaje me quebró el alma... Pero hagamos un trato sí? No nos vamos a poner tristes por una persona ni por la despedida, que ya nos vamos a ver muy pronto... hehe, por segunda vez me hiciste sacar las lágrimas, y esta vez fue más difícil componerme... pero bueno, con deprimirse uno no alcanza nada, así que veremos cuándo te encuentro en el msn hehehe besos, guapa, que no es un adiós sino hasta luego!! '*`'·.¸♥ѕк8єя gιяℓ♥¸.·'´*' ≈ '♬ αηутнιηg... ♪' 16:20 26 abr 2010 (UTC) sorryyyy! Esk le mande el mensaje a haru x ekivokacion aki va: ME ENCANTAAAAAAAAAA! ¡QUE LINDOOOOOOOOOOOOO! VOLVI DE HIP-HOP Y VI EL DIBUJOOOO! ME ENCANTAAAAAA! Y SALE HAMTARO Y Ke$a es preciossoo PD:¿Te gusta mi firma? es esta: '¿A-Ham''' ♥Lacitos♥ 18:05 27 abr 2010 (UTC) Si te ha sonado raro... que alys escribiera el mensaje x mi , te contare lo k paso Ayer Alys resbaló por la ducha y se rompió la costilla del lado izkierdo , asi k ahora estoy en el hospital con ella y como fui al baño , le dije a Alys k lo escribiera ¿Ahora lo entendistes? [[User:Lacitos|'¿A-Ham']] [[Usuario discusión:Lacitos|'♥Lacitos♥']] 16:14 27 abr 2010 (UTC) Ok ya le daré recuerdos tuyos! me lleve un susto kuando la madre de alys llamo a la mia para decirle lo de la costilla , tambien dijeron k le salio bastante sangre a la pobrecita. Oye , tienes game boy? Esk en mi wiki estoy aciendo la guia del juego de hamtaro para game boy mi wiki es: Hamtaro wiki chaw linda [[User:Lacitos|'¿A-Ham']] [[Usuario discusión:Lacitos|'♥Lacitos♥']] 16:29 27 abr 2010 (UTC) sorry!!! no te lo respondi pork no tengo , mis padres no me dejan! [[User:Lacitos|'¿A-Ham']] [[Usuario discusión:Lacitos|'♥Lacitos♥']] 18:43 28 abr 2010 (UTC) Un regalito por lo buena amiga que eres y seras! Eres una de mis mejores amigas. Me caes superbien. Cuidate, y no cambies. Tu regalito: Archivo:Amanda.gif T quiere Mayita!! ♥ Habla conmigo 13:35 1 may 2010 (UTC) Graciaaaaaaaas Gracias! Me encantaaaaaa!! Toma Espero que te guste: thumb|left|400px Diana8 16:22 1 may 2010 (UTC)Diana8 Wenu... si , me gusta mucho! quieres ser mi amiga? Preciosaprincesa 09:31 2 may 2010 (UTC) T acuerdas el regalo k dije k hacia? Era para ti Archivo:Huevo raro.jpg seguro k no sabes k nacera de el. [[User:Maya1999|'''Mayita!!]] ♥ [[User talk:Maya1999|'Habla conmigo']] 09:34 2 may 2010 (UTC)' sorry!!! esk mis papis no me dejan entrar ni al xat.com ni al msn! Preciosaprincesa 09:42 2 may 2010 (UTC) Me llamo Duna Preciosaprincesa 09:55 2 may 2010 (UTC) Ya ecosiono tu huevito '''Muy rapido ¿verdad? ya se te va a quitar la duda de tu huevo nació Archivo:Leafeon_de_Mandy.png Una leafeon barçera! xD Es hembra y de naturaleza rara. [[User:Maya1999|'Mayita!!]] ♥ [[User talk:Maya1999|'''Habla conmigo]] 10:09 2 may 2010 (UTC)' n.n '''Sabes ahora mismo estaba escuchando Telephone porque en verano la cantaremos en el cole, y me acorde de ti. ' Despues cuando vi el mensaje pense menuda casualidad. Bueno, (al estido venu) MUUUCHAAAAAAAASSSSSSS GRACIAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAS ES CHUUUUUUUULISSSSSSSSSSIMO CUALQUIIIIIIIIIEEEEEER BEAUTIFLYYYY ES BIENVENIDOOOO PARA MIIII Y ADEMAAAAAAS SI ESSS DEL BARÇAAAAAA!!!!!!!! [[User:Maya1999|'''Mayita!!]] ♥ [[User talk:Maya1999|'Habla conmigo']] 12:13 3 may 2010 (UTC) ' alaaaa! graaaaaaaaaaaciaaaaaaaaaas! [[User:Preciosaprincesa|'Pretty']] [[Usuario discusión:Preciosaprincesa|'Princess']] 12:49 3 may 2010 (UTC) jajaja! XD! Me parto con Brock! lo digo por el final del capítulo 1 de mi nueva novela [[User:Preciosaprincesa|'Pretty']] [[Usuario discusión:Preciosaprincesa|'Princess']] 13:31 3 may 2010 (UTC) una cancion para vos! te dedico esta cancion mandy! thumb|300px|left|esta es la del piano thumb|300px|left esta es la misma pero la real disfrutelas! [[User:Preciosaprincesa|'Pretty']] [[Usuario discusión:Preciosaprincesa|'Princess''']] 13:55 3 may 2010 (UTC)